anything is not what is seems
by someonewholikestoread
Summary: Sally, my mother has always been different. She had this aura around her, which made me think she was more than what she seemed to others. Also, Sally had this ability to hide things she didn't want people to know, like this big secret she hid from everyone, she told about it only after I graduated, a secret that changed my world. I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does.
1. Chapter 1

**prologe- anything is not what it seems**

**Percy's POV**

Sally, my mother has always had been different. She had this aura around her, which made me think she was more than what she seemed to others. When I asked Grover about it, all I received was weird look that made it pretty clear I was the only one who felt it.

Sally also had this knowing look when I told her about my adventures, almost like she saw every moment of it. In addition, Sally had this ability to hide things she didn't want people to know, like this time in the second titan war that I clearly saw her making a dracaena explode, now I have an idea how she did that, but then, when I asked anyone about it, they just looked at me funny, like they didn't see it and said to me: "what are you talking about? Your mother is just a mortal. She can't do things like that. Maybe you confused her with someone else." And then they would change the subject or walk away...

"Percy?" Annabeth's voice stopped my train of thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"You just stared at the air in front of you. Is everything alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I said, "You don't need worry."

"I'm not worried!" she protested.

"Sure." I said, disbelief in my voice. "Whatever you say."

"It's true." She insisted.

"Aha."

She huffed in annoyance, but didn't say anything back. We were almost to the Empire States building, where we were requested by the gods to come for the summer solstice. After the war with Gaea last summer, we had never celebrated our victory because we had to fix all the mess that was created from the battles. It took us almost all year and we're here, for the summer solstice and the party afterward.

After a walk of 5 minutes, we finally arrived to the entrance. After another 10 minutes of convincing the man behind the desk to give us the key, we finally stepped into the elevator and waited for the doors to open at Olympus' floor.

Few minutes later and we arrived to the throne room where the gods waited for us. All of us bowed to Zeus and then to our respective parent. When we sat down I noticed the romans where there. After the Giant war we made our peace. We won't live with each other, but at least we didn't kill the other on first sight anymore, and the romans accepted Jason and Piper's relationship.

While the gods were talking, we chatted with each other nicely. Annabeth tried to be as close to me as possible, and I was feeling really uncomfortable. You would think that she would stop trying after I rejected her when she asked me out after the titan war, but she didn't seem to stop trying to be with me. I couldn't really be with her since she was like a sister to me. Athena looked both angry and relieved. Angry at me for rejecting her daughter, and relieved that her daughter not with a 'sea spawn'.

My father was indiffrent. He didn't care with who I'll be as long as I was happy. However, I was worried about his reaction when I tell everyone my secret, a secret my mother and I kept untill the time is right. Which I think arrived now that the wars ended. I mean, I wanted to tell them after the titan war, but then the giant war started and we had so much to do in order to save the world, not to mention that I slept for few months. After the war we needed to clean up the mess that created because of the war, so now that we finished is the perfect time. I'll tell them sometime in the near future. the sooner the better.

"Welcome, demigods, to Olympus!" Zeus thundered, making me aware of my suroundings again, "First, Is there something anyone want to say?" he paused for a second and continued imediately, not really letting anyone to talk,"If not so let's begin the party!"

That made Apolo, Hermes and Dionysus' eyed to lit excitedly and Jump from their thrones. You see, even though we didn't celebrated the gods already gave us our rewards. Every hero that fought in the wars and survived got immortality while the seven got the offer of becoming gods. I, of course, declined and asked instead for the thrones of Hades and Hestia to return to them. That got me a lot of surprised looks, mostly from everyone who wasn't there when I declined it tyhe first time, hug from Hestia and nod of appreciation from Hades.

Anyway, after a few hours of dancing and talking, Aphrodite came with an idea. "Let's play truth or dare!" she said excitedly. That offer got groans and cheers. Groans from the hunters and Artemis, along with some other gods and demigods (including me), and cheers from almost everyone else.

everyone sat in a circle, with everybodt who didn't want to- being dragged to there.

"OK!" Aphrodite exclamed happily," I'll start, Artemis- truth or dare?"

Artemis groaned loudely, sighed and said: "dare."

Aphrodite smiled, a little evilly, and said: "I dare you to... umm... kiss..." at the word kiss Artemis eyed widened and then narrowed at her dangerously, "Percy!" my eyes widened at hearing my name.

Artemis eyes glinted in micheivious light, and she came toward me.

I closed my eyes and waited. then I felt her lips pressing onto my cheek.

my eyes opened in surprise as she walked back to her place.

"Hey! you were sopposed to kiss him on the lips!" Aphrodite pouted.

"You didnt say on the lips, you told me to kiss Perseus and I did." Artemis replyed stoically. I sighed in relief.

"I'm next, right? well, Apolo, truth or dare?" she turn to her brother, ignoring Aphrodite who continued to pout.

"Dare, 'cause i'm awesome like that." He replyed cheekily, earning an evil grin from his twin.

" I dare you not to talk untill the party is over." she then muttered under her breath, "at least i'll get some peace."

Apolo frowned and then smiled. he took out notebook and pen and wrote 'fine! my turn?' at the nod from Artemis he turn to look at the people in the circle untill they landed on me. I paled when he smiled and wrote 'Percy, truth or dare?'

I thought about it for a minute and then said: "Because there were two dares and no truths, I say truth."

Apolo's smile widened, makind me rethink it, but I knew I couldn't change my mind now. at the words he wrote next I paled even more.

'What is your biggest secret?'

Damn! Damn you Apolo for Tarturus! but I can't back now, everyone was looking at me expectantly, even Aphrodite stopped pouting.

I sighed and said, "Maybe it's time for you to know."

I got up and pulled from under my shirt the necklace I always wore. Ignoring their questioning looks I said in ancient greek "it's time! show them the real me!" everyone looked shocked when light got from the necklace and surouded me. When I felt myself changing to my true looks I told everyone while my voice changed back to what I really sound like "please don't hate me, I planned on telling you but something was always up."

I felt the light around me slowly fade, I looked at everyone shyly and apologitically.

**Third POV**

when the light around Percy faded, everyone's jaws dropped. Where Percy once stood, was now standing very pretty girl. Her hair was the blackest black everyone ever saw, one that put Hades' to shame. Her eyes pure sea green, twisting and swirling like the sea in a sunny day. Eyes that looked at them shyly and apologitically. Her skin was tanned and she had perfect curves that made most males in the room to drol. She had small button nose and red lips that made the less pervert boys want to kiss her.

"So, finally dicided to tell them about you being a girl?" Artemis said, amusement in her voice because of their reactions.

"Wait, you knew?" Poseidon asked, slightly hurt that his son- urm daughter, it'll take him some time to get used to the fact that he finally had a daughter, and one he thought was a boy at that- told someone else before him.

"Of course she knew, dad, she's the goddes of maidens. Amphritrite knew also, she sensed I was different. She told Triton as well. Zoe knew too, she was there when Lady Artemis demanded answers from me." Female-Percy said.

"So what is your real full name? 'Cause it can't be Perseus, it'll be too weird if it is." Hermes asked.

"Well, my mom never really told me my real name, so I guess Persia or Persephone will fit. But I still prefer Percy. It'll be weird if my friends start to call me other names. Unless, of course, nicknames." Percy answered.

"Wait, you were girl all of this time? That was why you, well... uhmm..." Annabeth trailed off and blushed, embarrassed.

Percy smiled softly, showing dimples-which, by most boys opinions, made her cuter- and said, "Yes, Annabeth, I did not wish to hurt you, you are like a sister to me, but i hope you understand now why I rejected you."

Annabeth nodded.

Artemis suddenly smirked, "I realized something. You defeated Ares when you were 12. If that is not a proof to the stupid males that girls are superior then tell me what is."  
Ares looked shocked while all the other gods and most demigods laughed at him. The hunters smirked at the boys who looked shocked.

"Wait, if Amphritrite knew that you're a girl and told Triton, why didn't one of them told me? Why did you and your mother not tell me that you're a girl? Why did you hide it?" Poseidon asked rapidly, letting all of his confusion and hurt into his voice.

Percy looked at him sadly and said quietly, "I'm sorry, dad, I asked them not to, I wanted to tell you myself. As to why we hid it, well, firstly- people will follow and trust a boy more then a girl.

Secondly- people appreciate boys more then girls, why do you think there are more myths about boys then girls? There are a lot more reasons but another main reason is toprotect my, urm, virginity, since my mother knew most boys can't really keep it in their pants.

Beside, if Kronos knew I was a girl he would have probably try to force himself on me in order to break my spirit, then the demigods wouldn't have leader to lead them to battle, since their leader is broken. I hope you understand now. And don't tell me that you could have done something because you can't be with me all the time, ecpecially because of the anciant laws."

When she explained some looked shocked at some of the reasons. The hunters nodded in agreement when she said that boys can't keep it in their pants while most boys looked offended but some of them at least looked sheepish.

"And how my wife and son treated you? They hate all of my illegal children." Poseidon asked.

"Surprisingly well. Triton said he always wanted little sister and Amphritrite, after convincing from Triton, said she also wanted a girl and since she don't have one, me being her stepdaughter is enough." Percy shrugged.

Poseidon summoned his wife and son and asked them, "Is it true that you knew my child was a girl and didn't tell me?"

Amphritrite and Triton looked shocked at first, but then they saw Percy in her original appearance and nodded, smiling.

Triton then turned to Percy and said, "So, finally letting dad know? Why is that?"

"Truth or dare, which reminds me, Shouldn't it be my turn to ask?" At the reminder, everyone who hoped Aphrodite and her children to forget about it, groaned loudly.

Again everyone sat in a circle when all the people who didn't want to- being dragged there.

Percy looked at the faces of everyone before settling on Draw._ oh, sweet, sweet revenge..._ Percy thought evilly.

"Draw, truth or dare?" Percy asked innocently.

Draw thought for a minute and said, "Dare."

Percy smiled evilly, "I dare you not to use any make up or wearing any designer cloths or accesories for a week."

Draw looked horrified before hunging her head in defeat. "Fine."

Everyone, but Aphrite and her children (excluding Piper) who looked horrified as well, laughed at her expression.

The game continued like that untill 2 a.m. when it was called off. The gods and demigods danced little bit more untill 5 a.m. when they decided to call it a day (very long one indeed) and the demigods returned to the camps with then aid of the gods. The demigods slept through the day, waking up the day after the party refreshed. Most people thought it was a dream untill they saw female-Percy again. which confirmed that it wasn't a dream. It took most to get used to it, but after a week everyone got over their shock. After that, the summer continued as usual. But it is year after that that our story truly begin.

**So, this is my first fanfic and I hope you'll like it. I'll publish the first chapter when it's ready and then see if people like it. If I won't have any readers I'll continue writing but I won't publish, I'll simply write for myself. I have two more ideas for fanfics, both on different books. I already have idea for the squel (if I get that far) for this fanfic. Please review! even if it's just to fix the mistakes I probably did! and don't hesitate to ask questions!**


	2. Chapter 2- Peceful Life? Never!

**First Chapter: Peaceful Life? Never!**

_Year later, last day of Percy's senior year_

Percy walked out of the school gates.

"Finally!" she exclaimed, "Freedom!"

A giggle behind her made her turn around and glare playfully at the figure.

"What so funny, Lyssa?" she asked her mortal-best-friend.

Allison- or Lyssa for short- just smiled. "You're so dramatic sometimes, school isn't that bad." she told her friend.

"You're saying that only because you are a gunius and you don't have ADHD like me." Percy told Lyssa, and then added "and you are the teachers' pet."

"I am not!" Lyssa protested.

"Whatever float your boat." Percy said with a smile.

The girls got out of school only to be stopped by Mathew, the most popular guy in school.

Most of the girls would kill to get his attention, but Percy knew he was an idiotic boy who tried to get into the pants of all the girls in school. He would succeed in it too if Percy didn't come to this school and was marked as his new target.

Even after being rejected by her time and time again, he didn't stop trying to ask her on a date. After a while he fallen for her and most of the girls hated her for "stealing their future husbant" and because of her looks. After all, at the age of 17 (almost 18) she was a beutiful girl, with her long wavy black hair and her big sea green eyes that was serounded by black long lashes.

Most of the boys were after her and flirted with her but she was oblivious to all that. The ones that asked her out- she rejected politely. Even Mathew who asked her too many times for her liking, she declined politely because her mother taught her to be polite and patient no matter what, and she tried to follow each one of her mother lessons even if she sometimes, erm, _slipped_. But they shuld have known better then bully her friends all of those times or test her patience. after all, if someone (let's call him A) asks someone else (let's call him B) something too many times the same thing, after B made his answer clear to A, then B will have to explode sometime.

Anyway, Mathew was standing infront of her, probably to ask her out, again. Percy sighed.

"do you want something?" she asked politely.

Mathew smirked and said, "I want you."

"Well, you can't get me, I'm my own person. Do you want something else, or can I go home now?" She asked little impatiently, you would think he learned that she didn't want to date him after the 100th times he asked her, and he asked her every day 5 times, and she still refused. Sometime she wondered if he really had something between his ears other then air. _stopped thinking that way,_ she scolded herself, _it's not nice. Remember your lessons with mom._ She took a breath and waited for his answer.

"yes," he said, "I want you to date me."

Percy fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Mathew," she started gently," I don't like you,okay? And I already have a boyfriend."

She didn't realy had a boyfriend, but Mathew didn't need to know that, and it was the simplest sollution to make him stopped trying to make her his girlfriend. Percy hated herself for lying, but she knew it was nessecery.

Mathew looked a little saddened by her refusal once again, but shrugged and walked away.

"Since when do you have a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me? Who is he? Do I know him?" Lyssa started firing questions playfully oncw Mathew was out of ear shot. They started to walk toward their houses.

"I don't have a boyfriend. I said it to get rid of Mathew, he was really starting to annoy me. Do you really think I wouldn't tell you if I had a boyfriend?" Percy asked her, fake hurt in her voice.

"You're right," Lyssa said,mock regret in her voice, "sorry."

"That's fine," Percy said, then she looked up and added, "That's where i'm leaving you. Remember, I can't see you over the summer, I go to my summer camp."

"I remember," Lyssa said, "but we'll keep in touch, right?"

"Of course, how can I not to?" Percy smiled.

Percy hugged Lyssa, and entered the house that was her mother and hers.

"Mom, I'm home!" Percy yelled and walked to living room.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Sally called back. "Wait for me in the living room."

Percy sat on one of the armchairs in the living room and waited. The living room was small. It had 2 armchairs and a couch. they were wrranged in an U shape. in the middle was a cofee table that was made from light wood. On the table were few magazines, TV's remote and bowl with fruit. The walls were in cream color with blue that twisted and swirled from one wall to another like waves. On the left wall were shelves with books, both in English and Ancient Greek. In fornt of the sitting area was big TV. There were 3 windows in the living room, on the left right and behind the sitting area.

5 minutes later Sally walked in with a man that looked a little older then her on her heels.

The man had black hair, the same shade as Percy's. He had dark blue eyes with speckles of gold, looking like the night sky. He looked vaguely like Sally, which made Percy assume he was some relative she had never met.  
"Who is he?" Percy asked her mother curiously.

"This is my brother," Sally said, "but I need to talk to you."

the seriousness in her mother's voice made Percy straighten herself.

"What is it? Why didn't you told me had a brother? What is his name?" she curiously.

Sally sighed. "I couldn't tell you about him because it wasn't the time, But you're almost 18, so it's time for you to hear the truth."

"And that is?" Percy asked. _'what is mom talking about? The truth?'_

"Yes, the truth, my little princess," Sally said sadly, as if she could hear Percy's thoughts, "I wanted to tell you, but it wasn't the time for you know the whole truth."

Percy looked at her expectantly.

Sally breath deeply, trying to calm herself down. Sally's brother put his hand on her shoulder, making her look at him. "Maybe it'll be easier if I am the one to tell this." He said calmly. At Sally's nod he turned to Percy, looked at her eyes and said, "Percy, your mother isn't a mortal like everyone thinks, she's far from it, and on your 18th birthday you will become immortal. If it's not enough, the powers you got from your mother's side will be unleashed and will cause big shockwave that can make series of nature disasters that can ruin Earth. But don't worry, If you come to your mother's palace in my city, then nothing like that will happen." He finished with a smile.

"But how will I make that happen? What and who my mother is if she's no a mortal?" Percy asked, confused and bewildered.

Sally closed her eyes, and in front of Percy her hair darkened into the same black hair Percy and her brother had, her face changed a little that she looked more like her brother, but not too much so people won't recognise her. When Sally open her eyes gasped when she saw it was the same color as her brother.

"What my brother means is that he and I are immortal - you'll turn into one on your birthday- and my name isn't Sally." Sally explained seriously, "My real name is Universe, and this is my brother Chaos, the creator of the universe- no pun intended." she finished with a smile.

**Sorry it took me that long. I had to rewrite this chapter but I'm finally posting new chapter. Hopefully I'll finish the next chapter quickly. I had busy week. Three days after I published the prologe I had an interview, and I have been accepted to special computer progrem. Yey me! Anyway, I'll try to update soon. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2- Explanations

_previously:_

_"What my brother means is that he and I are immortal - you'll turn into one on your birthday- and my name isn't Sally." Sally explained seriously, "My real name is Universe, and this is my brother Chaos, the creator of the universe- no pun intended." she finished with a smile._

**Chapter 2- explanations**

"What do you mean your brother is chaos, the creator? How could it be? I never knew Chaos has a sister!" Percy asked. She was very confused, _how could it be that no one knew about that?_

"Well Percy, no one knows about my little sister except she herself, the primordials that live in my city- not including Eros, Gaea, Uranus, all of Gaea's children and those desendant from then, including the gods- Myself and now you, My first and only niece. I haven't told Gaea and Eros because Eros has big mouth and he love to gossip so he wouldn't have keep it a secret and I knew Gaea would have use it to her adventage." Chaos explained.

"Why do you keep this as secret?" Percy continued to question.

"Because I don't like to have people bowing to me. Beside, when there is somene more powerful then most, almost on par with Chaos himself, the creator, There is always someone who wish to defeat them in order to win the title himself, if not get control on them. If people knew about me, a lot will ask me to marry them because of my powers, not out of love, not to mention people will treat me differently. No, I prefer that people don't know about me at all, at least not now." Universe finished with a sigh.

"So if you're my mother, and you're Chaos' sister and primordial yourself, what does it makes me?" Percy tilted her head, looking at her mother curiously. "And what is my real name? You never told me before."

"You're right, I never told you before since your father didn't know about your real gender and he watch us all the time before you went to camp out of concern. Now that he knows you can defend yourself, he doesn't watch as much as before. And to answer your questions, A child of primordial is always a primordial, except for Gaea. Your real name is Void, the primordial of everything and nothing, your domain is the Void and your subjects are the faded. Their powers are your powers. You can call them out of the Vooid anytime you want and you can send immortals there anytime you want. That is also why on your 18th birthday the shockwave your change will cause will be so immense." Her mother explained patiently.

Percy was shocked. How could she be so powerful?

"Well you are my first and only daughter and I gave birth to you, unlike my brother who created his children." Universe said, like she responded to her thoughts. "Yes I did responded to your thoughts, I can hear what you're thinking. You can do it too, once you master your powers you get from your change."

"Really? That's so cool!" Percy said excitedly, causing Chaos and Universe to chuckle.

"I guess it is, though not always. After all, it's not always nice to hear what people really think of you." Chaos said."Now, why don't you go pack? We're leaving the minute you're done."

"Can't you just wave your hand and pack for me?" Percy whined.

"Why waste power when you can do it yourself? Besides do you really want me to pack for you?" Her uncle asked mischievously.

Percy pouted and got up. "Fine!" She exclaimed playfully and went to her room to pack.

Once she finish packing, which took her two hours, she looked one last time at her room. The painting on the wall that made the room look like it's underwater. She remember when she and her mother painted it. It was when they moved in there last summer. She asked her mother if they can build aquarium on the walls. She remember how sad she was when her mother told her it wasn't possible, but she was happy when her mother suggessed that instead they san paint the walls to look like it's underwater. It was one of the time she and her mother did something together and it had taken them three days to finish it. But the time she spent with her mother as well as the reasolts were worth it.

Suddenly another question popped in her mind and she went to the living room to find her mother. She found her mother and uncle waiting for her, like they knew she's coming.

"Mom, if you're aprimordial, why are you here? I mean why aren't you living with uncle Chaos? And what about dad?And why aren't you married?" every time she asked a question new one popped in her mind.

"Well, since Chaos created the universe," There her mother smirked, "he had to take care of the balance in the planets, see that there isn't any problem. I help him. I wear human form and look at everything that's going wrong. I stay in the planet few years and then go back home. There I give my brother my report and he solve the problem. The last time I arrived here was while the Titans ruled. I reported to Chaos and he implanted the idea of hiding baby Zeus in Rhea's mind. After that you know the story, But Chaos helped the gods in their wars, even though they don't knoe it.

"I came back here to check the gods' rule, see if we'll need to interfer again. But then I met your father, we fell in love and you were born. It's the bast thing that happened to me, it gave me you. As to your last question, no I'm not married. The first time I've fallen in love was with your father, and he is married. But don't worry, I'll find the one for me in time." Shefinished with a soft smile. "Did you finish packing?"

"Yeah." Percy said thoughtfully. That was a lot imformation. A sudden thought came to her mind, "What about camp? I'm suppose to go there tomorow."

"I've already told chiron that you won't go there anymore starting from this summer."

"At all?" Percy asked sadly.

"Not until you can control your powers. You don't want to blast someone thirty feet away only because you want to shove him playfully, right?"

"Yhea, I guess."

"Good. Now let's go, shall we?" Chaos snapped his fingers and immediately the whole house dissapeared, leaving empty spot between two buildings, in the middle of New York city, where the jackson family once stood.

**hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I didn't update for so long but my clumsiness decided to kick in and make me slip on a paddle of water in my house after we clean the house, TWICE.**

**Don't worry, I'm OK.**

**SO I decided to do what a lot of people in this site doing and answer your reviews, so:**

**HeartLover1: Don't worry, I intend on finishing this fic and write squeel.**

**PJandLGequalsLove: Thanks! I'm happy I managed to surprise you. I wanted to write something that wasn't written before, at least I hope it isn't. Yes, I do know who I want to pair Percy with but you'll have to wait.**

**bookwormultimate: Thank you.**

**Swimming Home: Thanks!**

**discb: I hope this chapter answered your questions. If you have more questions, ask and i'll do my best to answer you.**

**Please review! That way I'll update faster!**

**someonewholikestoread**

**P.S. Today, August 11th is my birthday! yay! happy birthday to me! XD**


End file.
